Touhou vs. Capcom/Ingrid
Bio Ingrid is an extremely powerful being who detests the evil nature of the Satsui no Hado. Wise and intelligent despite her apparent physical age, she also has a playful side which includes the tickling of defeated opponents, yet also displays an unusual lust for power and often comes across as aloof. Furthermore, she holds Ryu and Rose in high regard. Her source of power is apparently derived from Psycho Power, yet is not purely evil like that of M. Bison; though seemingly quite similar to Rose's Soul Power. Ingrid claims that she is the true bearer of what is called "Psycho Power", telling M. Bison that said power is hers and that he has stolen it. Movelist Skill Cards *Sunshot: Ingrid waves her hand and fires a slow-moving projectile at an angle that varies depending on the button pressed. *Sun Arch: Ingrid performs a flip kick. *Sunrise: Ingrid does a forward hop-like spin, then does a Sun Arch. *Sun Upper: Ingrid stands and holds a shield-like projectile. *Sun Lower: It is essentially a crouching version of the Sun Upper. *Sun Dive: Ingrid does a ballerina-like spinkick in the air, while landing very slowly. Spell Cards *Sunburst: Ingrid fires an advanced version of Sunshot, which explodes on impact or after a short distance. *Sunshine: Ingrid performs a few Sun Dives across the screen, one after the other, and ends with a kick. Last Word *Sun Delta: Ingrid uses an advanced Sun Upper. If it connects, the opponent is hit multiple times as they are lifted in the air before she slams them into the ground. Misc. *Battle Intro: Ingrid looks at her opponent and says “Very well. I’m hope you’re ready for me.” *Taunt: She shrugs and says “Are you sure you’re trying?”. *Victory Pose: She puts her finger to her chin and says “Ah, the bitter taste of victory.” Winning Quotes I'm going to tickle you now... You ready? Tickle. Tickle. Good job! I needed some practice in holding back my strength anyway! What were you doing? It was supposed to be a fight, but all I felt was tickling! You'll have to excuse me... After all, this is just work... Vs. Self: Well, this is new. It's rare that I flub things up and bump into myself out here. Vs. Ryu: So you've gotten rid that dark power. Seems that I'm no longer needed here. See ya! Vs. Chun-Li: All that kicking is just fanning a good breeze. The soles of your feet aren't even touching me. Vs. Morrigan: You're kind of a spoiled brat right now and you'll still be a spoiled brat by the time you're on your old man's throne. Vs. Tessa, Patchouli, Sumireko and Yumemi: Pursuing knowledge is always nice, but quit while you're ahead when it comes to me. Vs. Strider: So we finally meet. Now that it's over with I can't see what all the fuss is about as far as Striders are concerned. Vs. Nero: Whew, I'm in the right universe now. That other Dante wasn't really to my liking, not that you're any better. Vs. Viewtiful Joe: Shall I tell you how the future look for you as a big cinema hero? Well…it seems that I've misplaced the movie script, so I have no clue. Vs. Arthur: Knocked down again and again. That armor isn't really helping you that much. Vs. Akuma: If it were up to me, I would make sure that terrifying power was erased from existence. Vs. Vergil: So how did you get back? Last I checked, Mundus had you on a pretty tight leash. Vs. Demitri: You have to wonder… will this ambition lead to you ruling the Makai or will it lead to your eventual end? Vs. Juri: I have my own idea of fun compared to you. The only rule to my game is that I always win. Vs. M. Bison: That power never belonged to you to begin with! You can't just take what you please! Vs. Jon Talbain: Didn't you already get yourself cured of that werewolf thing? Make up your mind already. Vs. Date Masamune: This is why I hate traveling back to the Sengoku period. Everyone's always trying to act so macho there. Vs. Bass: If you're really the best robot there is, than why hasn't anyone made a successor to you yet? Vs. Captain Commando: Metro City's gotten a bit too weird for my tastes during your time. I'm going to check back to when they had gangs full of samurai, she-males, and army guys. Vs. Cammy: I see you've finally got some personality. For me it was practically yesterday that you were still wearing blue. Vs. Reimu: Try to socialize a little. Maybe you’ll get more visitors. Vs. Marisa: You’ve got a nice spark. I see a lot of potential in you. Vs. Sakuya: What the-? Did you just stop time? Vs. Sanae: You seem to be handling your new responsibilities pretty well. Vs. Remilia and Flandre: You’re pretty weird for a vampire. Vs. Hong Meiling: I thought you were lazy and negligent at first, but your fists took me by surprise upon wake up. Vs. Cirno: Don’t be sad. It’s natural for the sun to melt ice. Vs. Youmu, Tenshi, Hayato, Zero and Soki: What a dangerous sword you have there. Vs. Utsuho: We may have similar powers, but you’re too stupid to use it properly. Vs. Alice: I think your friends are safer away from me. Vs. Aya and Frank: Sorry, but I don’t have the time for an interview. Vs. Reisen and Kaguya: You fall with the moon, while I rise with the sun. Vs. Yukari: If she could be in so many places, then she’s too dangerous to be left unchecked. Vs. Suika and Yuugi: Even when you’re being friendly, the oni are rough. Vs. Yuyuko: How exactly can you hunger like that? Vs. Komachi: I don’t mean to pressure you, but please do your job more. Vs. Iku: I didn’t know dragons needed servants. Vs. Keine: If possible, I’d like to assist in teaching your class. The future has much use for your wisdom. Vs. Mokou: Flames of revenge just can’t compare to the sun. Vs. Nitori: Come to the future sometime. They have a billion machines you’d die for. Vs. Ichirin: A disciplined tag team. Frightening, but not something I’m unprepared for. Vs. Byakuren: I wish different races could get along with each other as much as you can. Vs. Futo: Not many in this time line can appreciate an elegant tongue. Vs. Miko: I expected an immortal to be sterner. Vs. Koishi: Even I couldn’t foresee your actions. Vs. Mamizou: You may take on their appearance, but you haven’t mastered it. Vs. Kokoro: Emotion is not something you can force. Vs. Rumia: Your technique doesn’t work against me. Sorry. Vs. Momiji: There’s no way for you to block the light’s path. Vs. Mima, Shinki, Wesker, Firebrand and Wily: The light of the sun can expose any evil. Vs. Wriggle: Ew, bugs. Ew ew ew. Vs. Yuuka: Maybe my power can help your flowers bloom. Vs. Mystia: I always did like a soothing tune. Vs. Shikieki and Phoenix: Sorry, but I don’t think you have enough jurisdiction to prosecute me. Vs. Kagerou: Not a cure, but I’m pretty effective against werewolves. Vs. Satori: Please have some respect for my privacy. Vs. Medicine: Now you’re just being mean. Vs. Yumemi and Tessa: You wish to study more about the world? Come to my place. Vs. Nue and Kogasa: I think you’ve had enough fun for one day. Vs. Seija and Sukuna: I hope you learned your lesson. Vs. Hina and Kasen: I appreciate your help, ma’am. Vs. Minamitsu: People sail on those ships that you capsize, you know. Vs. Seiga: You’re not a very nice sage… Vs. Guile and Asura: Ease yourself. Your family needs you most at this moment. Vs. Sakura: I swear, you have no ability to age. Vs. Felicia: What a nice kitty. Vs. Hsein-Ko: That’s one way to cheat death. Vs. B.B. Hood, Megaman, and Saki: Youngsters shouldn’t be branding guns like that. Vs. Roll: Sorry. Did I make this place humid? Vs. Tron and Ruby: I’m not all that trusting of pirates. Vs. Dante, Nero and Trish: Are all demon hunters this crazy? Vs. Chris and Jill: I’m actually surprised you guys survived this long. Vs. Amaterasu: You may be a sun goddess, but I’m no slouch either. Vs. Gene: Watch the butt, Mister. Vs. Batsu and Jin: Even I can’t handle such hot-bloodedness. Vs. Anarkis: Sorry, but mankind has evolved beyond the trivial use of monarchies. Vs. Amingo: That’s not any Spanish I know of. Vs. SonSon: There’s a monkey princess now? Vs. Spencer: That arm of yours doesn’t look up to date. Vs. Dan: You know, they sell punching bags of you back home. Vs. Ken: You’re very passionate for a guy who just settled down. Vs. Nick: Fire tends to be most effective against those things. Ending (We see Ingrid, Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, Sanae, Aya, Youmu and Reisen at the Hakurei Shrine.) Yomou: Hey… aren’t you one of the people from the Fafnir incident? Ingrid: Yes. I have returned to warn you all that after we defeated Fafnir, another threat from my world has returned. Reimu: Jeez. We just solved an incident and now we have to deal with another? (Ingrid shows them an image of Pyron.) Sanae: What is that? Ingrid: That is Pyron, a life form of unknown origin, but he possesses incredible power. Pyron can travel between dimensions. He searches the universe for planets to invade. He must be stopped! Aya: Ayayaya! This could be quite a scoop. Marisa; So you’re asking us to take out this alien invader? Ingrid: Indeed. So, will you help me? Sakuya: Yes. Whatever threatens the Scarlet Devil Mansion, I will take care of. Reisen: My lunatic eyes will drive him to insanity! Ingrid: Good! Let’s go! Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Female Characters Category:Characters